paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A True Talent
(Marygold sat in front of the big screen in the lookout) Marygold: *sigh* Why didn't I find my job right away like the rest? I will soon! (Marygolds reflection appears in the black screen) (She walks up and into it) Marygold: Oh, why am I acting so uptight? I'm never so worried...... (Her reflection starts laughing) Marygolds Reflection: Hahahahaha!!!!! You!? On the one and only Paw Patrol!!?? Hahaha! *sigh* At least your funny. Marygold: (jumps back) Woah! Marygolds Reflection: That's right! There not gonna except you! There just gonna ship you off to a new owner! Are you gonna lie again? Marygold: About what? Marygolds Reflection: Your past. (Marygold jumps under a pillow) Marygold: Go away!!!!!! Ryder: Marygold? Are you okay? (Marygold comes out) Marygold: Oh! I'm- (She looks at the black screen) (No reflection) Marygold: Fine. I'm fine! Ryder: Okay. Why don't you go play with some of the pups. Marygold: Sounds delightful! (She walks outside) (Ocean, Rosa, Marie, Marshall, Chase, and Skye are playing jump rope) Marygold: That looks boring. But there having fun...... (She sneaks past them to a tree) (She lies down under it) Marygold: Time to practice. Calendula, souci, ringblomma, ringelblume, marygold. (Rosa comes up to her) Rosa: Hi, I'm Rosa. Marygold: I'm Marygold...... Rosa: Do you want to come play? Marygold: Ummm- BEEP BEEP BEEP! Ryder: Paw Patrol to the lookout! Rosa: Come on! Marygold: Coming! (They all run up to the elevator) Marshall: Here I- WOAH!!!! (Marygold blocks him from the rest) Chase: Way to take one for the team! Marygold: Ow.... (At the top) Marie: Ready for action Ryder sir! Chase: ........... Ryder: Paw Patrol, we have an emergency. There's all kinds of tourist trouble from the crowd from all around the world. Ocean: That looks crowded. Ryder: The ship's are running late. Zuma, we need you to get to the ship's and see what's taking so long. Zuma: Lets dive in! Ryder: Chase, we need you to control the crowd. Marygold, why don't you come along. Marygold: Me? Chase: Chase is on the case! (Zuma jumps down the elevator) Chase: Come on! (He and Marygold go down together) In town........ Zuma: Okay dudes. Good luck! (He drives away) Chase: (through the megaphone) People! Please be patient! The boats are running late. (Some calm down) (The others, nope) Chase: Why won't they listen? Marygold: They must speak different languages. Chase: *sigh* Great. Marygold: Give me that. (She holds Chases megaphone to her mouth) Marygold: (Through the megaphone) La barcos son funcionamiento tarde! Por favor ser paciente! (Some calm down) Chase: It's working! Marygold: (through the megaphone) Die schiffe sind lauf spat! Bitte sein geduld! (More calm down) Marygold: (through the megaphone) La navires sont tard! S'il vous plait! (After she has spoken to all cultures, they are all calm) Marygold: *pants* Ultimate headache. Chase: You did it Marygold! Marygold: Daw! It was nothing! (At the lookout) Ryder: Pups, I'm sure we all heard about someone saving the day. (Everyone looks at Marygold and smiles) Ryder: And that's why Marygold is the new translator pup! (While all the pups howl, Marygold sees her reflection in the screen) Marygold: Surprised? (The reflection can't speak, she's too blown away) Marygold: That's what I thought. (Ryder puts a glass collar on her) Ryder: It's very strong glass, but be careful. Marygold: It's hermoso! Ryder: And there's a surprise at the bottom of the slide! Marygold: Really!? (She dives down the slide) (She lands on a small silver car) Marygold: Uh.... Ryder: Something wrong? Marygold: Well........ (Later) Ryder: Whew! Took a lot of remodeling, but I did it! Marygold: Perfect! (She's sitting in a sliver convertible) The End Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories